


but on a wednesday in a café i watched it begin again

by takehertothemoon



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takehertothemoon/pseuds/takehertothemoon
Summary: He thought she'd stay hidden behind the safety of her tall mansion walls and locked him out completely, but there she was standing outside one of the small restaurants not too far from the gazebo that, once upon a time, used to be theirs.or the closure between josh and cammie we deserved. set after united we spy.
Relationships: Josh Abrams/Cameron Morgan, Zachary Goode/Cameron Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	but on a wednesday in a café i watched it begin again

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone follows me on tumblr (cammiegoodes), you know the love i have for this series and especially more so after rereading it in the new year.
> 
> i could go on and on about how amazing it was for cammie's love interest to be switched to someone who didn't really know her to someone who knew exactly who she was--so in turn she could find herself as well and accept that she's kind of a badass, but i also just hated how things ended with josh. i especially loved them interacting in roseville and doing missions with civilians. so this was born and i'm only sorry it kinda sucks cause my writing skills are supbar, but i really tried. 
> 
> i might write cammie's pov if someone asks--or i'll probably do it if i feel like it.

He never expected to see her again.

He thought she'd stay hidden behind the safety of her tall mansion walls and locked him out completely, but there she was standing outside one of the small restaurants not too far from the gazebo that, once upon a time, used to be theirs. Her short brown hair had returned to its normal blonde and slightly longer than he’d remembered it so many years ago. She was a lot taller and Josh suspected it that had nothing to do with the heels she was wearing. There was something different, aside from the cast that sat neatly in the sling around her shoulder, about her he couldn't quite figure out. 

Actually, there were a lot of things he didn’t know about Gallagher Girls but the thing he did know was that they never traveled alone.

And so he waited.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

Before Joshua Abrams could figure out how to work both his feet and keep his heart calm enough to figure out how to walk over and just say, _Hello,_ the seat next to him was no longer empty as Dillon, DeeDee and all their friends pilled up into the small bench that barely fit the five of them.

“Finally!” Dillon exclaimed as he put his arm around Josh’s shoulder and squeezing, “High School is over. Damn, I thought it’d never end.”

Beside him DeeDee laughed, but Josh never once took his eyes off her.

Just like clockwork, Cammie’s friends had appeared. He spotted the two girls he’s sure he’d seen before, and the politician’s daughter everyone in town knew about. Then, just when he thought that was it, two more boys he’d never seen walked up behind them. The muscular one jumped on one of her friend’s shoulder and Josh couldn’t help but think that if it were any other girl, she would’ve fallen over but Cammie’s friend had enough strength to support him and piggyback him inside the store.

Yet, Cammie stood still outside the doors, waiting for something..or someone.

A part of him wished, maybe, just maybe, she was waiting for him.

But he knew that wasn’t the case.

He noticed how Cammie’s green eyes sparkled and her smile just grew wider. Then he saw him. 

He saw the way Zeke--or was it Zach?--carefully wrapped an arm around her waist when and then put their foreheads together as she used her free hand to cup his cheek. It was a moment so intimate that he had to turn away and really had nothing to do with the faint sound of his heart breaking all over again.

“We better be road tripping this summer!” David said with a fist in the air as agreement floated around their circle. Josh nodded along as he tried to remember that he needed to get back to reality.

Back to his world.

His friends were in this small town. Everything he’d ever known consisted of his public school with gross school lunches, and his beat up truck that seriously needed repairing. His whole world was in Virginia in his small but cozy 4 bedroom house filled with just his mom, dad and his little sister.

Then he met her and she turned his world upside down. She was like no one he’d ever met and he’d fallen for her. Hard. She was mysterious and he couldn’t quite ever figure her out. It was an escape from the mundane life he'd lead that he enjoyed it. Until he'd learnt the truth and with it, all the lies. It was crazy of him to think that he would even belong in a world of people like Macey McHenry amongst their limos, fancy mansions, opulent wealth and their secrets. _He_ was crazy to think that he belonged in a world with people like Cameron Ann Morgan.

Yet some part wondered if maybe, in some other alternative universe, he wasn't.

He shook his head. It wasn't some movie and he probably dodged a bullet.

He’d heard the chime of the restaurant bell that snapped him out of his trance. The group walked out, still laughing. He watched as the dark skinned girl did a perfect cartwheel, no hands, across the lawn in her skinny jeans and the boys laughed around her. Leave it to Gallagher Girls–and by extension and much to his surprise, Gallagher Boys–to make heads turn in Roseville.

Or at least DeeDee’s.

“Oh, look it’s Cammie!” She exclaimed as her hand waved frantically in the air.

Their laughter ceased as her friends looked at her. Zach’s arm still around her waist and her head that was originally buried in his neck, looked up at DeeDee. She paused, like she was trying to remember who they were or maybe if she should just run. Neither of those things happened because, if he was right about anything concerning his first love, she was full of surprises. Instead she smiled followed by small wave with the hand that wasn’t stuck in a cast.

He realized it, then. Cammie was different from the girl he’d met in his Sophmore year of high school the night of the fair. She wasn't the homeschooled girl with a cat named Suzie. No, that girl didn't exist and right now, neither did the girl he fell in love with. This Cammie walked with confidence in her step. He watched her confidently hold another boy’s hand and looking at same boy like was her entire world. She smiled at this boy like he wasn't a secret and wanted the whole world to know.

To see her

He knew that he did.

"Yeah." Josh smiled, watching her walk away from him for the last time and never look back. "High school is _finally_ over."


End file.
